<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Message | Baekhyun by hanshiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926522">Last Message | Baekhyun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz'>hanshiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Communication Failure, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Grave, Guilt, Hanshi, Hanshiz, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Last message, Letters, My First AO3 Post, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Author Regrets Nothing, die - Freeform, died, dying, failure - Freeform, take me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's an angel who fell from the heavens to save me. But why is it that the gods are taking her back? </p><p>No, I can't lose her. Please, don't take her away from me.</p><p>Don't leave me dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Message | Baekhyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Red spilt white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Water drops onto paper.</em>
</p><p><em>Silver tainted red</em>.</p><p>Then a crash.</p><p>
  <em>"I love y--"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>"She wrote this for you,"a quiet voice called out, handing me a letter.</p><p>I don't have the heart nor the strength to open and read her dying message. Guilt will devour me faster; <em>faster</em> than how she took her life. Guilt because I wasn't there. <em>I</em>  wasn't there to save her, just as I promised her <em>I</em>  would have.</p><p>"Please." A request, from her mother. A request I couldn't do, but I <em>have</em> to. Not only for her but also for me.</p><p>I waited until all of them left. For even one last time I could have her for myself. For even the last time, I can pour myself to her. To her <em>grave</em>.</p><p>Opening her letter was harder than it should have. Reading it? The hardest. With a shaking hand, I did my best not to rip the paper. As I open it, I noticed a <em>striking</em> color. A color I could not <em>not</em> know. Brownish red. Seeing this made everything a hundred times harder, a thousand times heart breaking, a million times torture. It reminds me more of how I couldn't save her the night she needs me the most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Baekhyun,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm already 6 feet under once you read this. I made my mom do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't tell you this in person, nor could I ever tell you how I wish my death would come faster... So I took the initiative to bring it closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But please know this happened without anything you did. I just couldn't take it. I wanted this. I wanted to end my life. It's too much for me to handle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for everything. For all those years you kept up with me. For every food and gifts you gave just to satisfy my cravings and ease my monthly cycle. Thank you for making me a better woman. For making me believe, and proving, that I am capable of being loved sincerely; That I deserve the best. Thank you for the laughs. That not only reached my eyes but also my heart. Thank you for loving me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you also deserve everything. You deserve happiness and love that wouldn't leave you. You deserve someone much, much better than me. Please, move on from the heart break I'm causing you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live. Love. Be free. Don't be afraid to love again, I'll forever be watching you from above. If you miss me just look at the sky, specifically the stars, I'll be one of them, guiding you through the rest of your journey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you. So much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy''</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the letter ended, came spilling every emotions boiled inside me. I began to shout. <em>Louder and louder</em>. Wanting to scream at the heavens, to scream at her and tell her to come back to me. I couldn't live knowing my world disappeared. I couldn't love knowing my heart is with her down there. I thrashed and screamed. I want to hate her but I love her so dearly. And I couldn't accept the fact she left me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Slowly</em> dying on my own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>end</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is actually something I wrote some few years back (it's also published in my ff.net and Wattpad account). </p><p>After years of staying off writing, I think it's high time I get back to making stories; especially now, that I have time because of the whole Covid-19 thing going.</p><p>Stay at home, wash your hands, and remember those damn politicians who's not doing anything for the people! (1/2 joke)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>